


In Which Mycroft and Greg Consider a Flatshare

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College AU, Flatmate AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “Er, not to be rude or anything,” Greg started, perching on the arm of his desk chair to try to give the man some space, “But who are you and what do you want?”The man looked abashed. “My apologies. I am Mycroft Holmes, and I wished to inquire about the flatshare you posted about?”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	In Which Mycroft and Greg Consider a Flatshare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 2, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/625363588521115648/au-gust-2-college-au)

“For the last time,” Greg yelled as he stalked toward the door, “I am not joining your stupid–” He pulled the door open and halted abruptly. “Oh.”

It wasn’t the captain of the intramural lacrosse team imploring him to join up and try to rescue them from the jocks from Taylor Hall. It was instead a tall, well-dressed ginger clutching the strap of his messenger bag and looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Greg blurted. “I just– Sorry.”

“Not at all,” the other man said politely. “I was looking for Greg Lestrade?”

“That’s me,” Greg said. “Do you wanna, I dunno, come in?” He stepped back from the door.

“If you don’t mind,” he said, sliding past Greg into his cramped dorm room. Greg was thankful Anderson had a chem lab, or the room would have been unbearably crowded.

“Er, not to be rude or anything,” Greg started, perching on the arm of his desk chair to try to give the man some space, “But who are you and what do you want?”

The man looked abashed. “My apologies. I am Mycroft Holmes, and I wished to inquire about the flatshare you posted about?” He rifled through his bag and pulled out a sheet of blue paper that Greg recognized as one of the ones he’d hung up on common message boards round campus. “I am sure you must have had other applicants, but I wanted to make my appeal in person.”

Housing was always a nightmare in London, but Greg had been looking forward to finding a space of his own after graduation. A flatmate had seemed to be the only option if he wanted any sort of flat bigger than a breadbox.

“Not as many as you might think,” Greg admitted. “I’ve applied for the police academy and that puts a bit of a damper on the flatmate market apparently. No one wants to room with a copper.”

“On the contrary,” Mycroft said, looking less anxious and more pleased. “I can’t imagine how that would be anything other than a comfort. I myself have been offered a position as a file clerk in Whitehall. The location you’ve selected would be ideal and the company…” He paused, and a hint of a blush dusted his pale cheekbones. “I certainly couldn’t complain.”

Greg’s mouth went dry, and he gripped the arm of the chair to keep from reaching out. “I’m gay,” he blurted out. Then he closed his eyes in mortification. “Oh god. Forget I said that.”

“So am I,” Mycroft said softly.

Greg opened his eyes to see a soft smile lurking around Mycroft’s mouth and humor in his grey eyes.

“Dinner?” he asked. “We can go over the details of the lease,” he added quickly.

“Dinner,” Mycroft agreed firmly.


End file.
